Celebrity, Slowboat, Escape
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: (CECI EST UNE SAGA QUI A EU UN REBOOT PARCE QUE L'IDEE ORIGINELLE ETAIT UN PEU PAS BIEN DU TOUT) Pour ne pas savoir qu'aujourd'hui, en tout cas dans mon monde, les Gorillaz et les vidéastes français sont copains comme cochons, il faudrait être un novice. Mais après toutes ces différentes versions de leur rencontre, il est temps que vous sachiez la vérité... (JACKET-VERSE)


**Salut à tous, c'est Jacket.**

 **Ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire est l'introduction de la version 2.0 de** _ **Celebrity, Slowboat, Escape**_ **. Je pense que quand il sera en ligne, je supprimerai la vieille version.**

 **Pour expliquer rapidement, ce que vous allez lire est un crossover inspiré des 3 premières phases de la carrière de Gorillaz avec des personnages des web-shows : la Phase 1 (celle que vous allez lire) raconte l'épopée des vidéastes, la Phase 2 présente les aventures de leurs créations et la Phase 3 les met tous ensemble en scène mais dans un tout autre contexte.**

 **Au départ, j'avais l'intention de tous les mettre en scène alors qu'ils étaient déjà adultes et avaient acquis la célébrité grâce à leurs émissions. Sauf que je me suis rendu compte que mon chapitre d'intro qui était présent jusque-là était… pas bien du tout. Et que ce n'est qu'à la fin de la Phase 3 que la plupart des vidéastes cités ont lancé leurs émissions. Bref, certaines bases étaient complètement merdiques et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de remodeler l'introduction et de remanier la fanfic pour qu'elle fasse partie du Jacket-Verse, sans toutefois trop mettre en scène le Jacket fictif.**

 **Pour brièvement situer la fanfic dans le** _ **lore**_ **du Jacket-Verse, elle se situe avant toutes les autres fanfics crossovers entre Gorillaz et les Web Shows que j'ai écrites jusque-là. Et comme certaines de ces fanfics (je pense notamment à** _ **On a plein de points communs, en fait…**_ **,** _ **Des invités inattendus**_ **,** _ **Fuite, Rébellion, Fin**_ **(qu'il faudrait quand même que je termine) ou encore** _ **L'amour entre humains et singes**_ **...) ne font pas du tout partie de cet univers, dans le sens où les rencontres avec les vidéastes ou les pairings pouvant être présents ne collent pas du tout avec mes plans pour le développement de mon univers. Non pas que ces fanfics sont à chier, les écrire est aussi plaisant que de développer le Jacket-Verse… mais tous mes travaux ne peuvent pas faire partie du même univers, ce serait bien trop incohérent.**

 **La fanfic est donc l'une des fameuses préquelles dont j'ai parlé sur mon profil et que j'ai prévu d'écrire très bientôt. Ici, vous saurez la vraie raison de comment et pourquoi les Gorillaz et les vidéastes français se connaissent. Une raison qui trouve ses racines dans l'enfance. Je ne vous en dis pas plus…**

 **Enjoy !**

La forêt était sombre. Mais c'était Halloween. Donc, généralement, une forêt sombre à cette période, c'était pas plus étonnant que cela. Et vous savez ce qui n'est pas plus étonnant que ça ? Tout simplement une bande de gamins se tenant devant les arbres noirs et balayés par les rafales de vent.

Là, vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi une bande de gosses se retrouvent seuls dans une forêt pas très accueillante. De très fortes raisons pour que cela soit un mélange de naïveté enfantine poussant à croire qu'on peut aller n'importe où sans aucun danger et de charisme prodigué par certains enfants plus assurés que d'autres et captant sans aucun problème l'attention et l'estime d'autres.

Ici, les gamins charismatiques se nomment Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel. Comme tous les autres enfants qui étaient avec eux, ils venaient de France et s'ils se trouvaient en Angleterre, c'était tout simplement parce qu'ils passaient des vacances avec leurs familles. Sommet et Daniel étaient de caractères plutôt opposés et physiquement, ils étaient radicalement différents : Antoine était aussi grand que Mathieu était petit (ce qui fait que les vannes sur la taille, c'était toujours lui qui se les prenait) et là où le grand (qui, lui, se prenait depuis ses 10 ans des vannes sur ses cheveux, jusque-là relativement bien coiffés, qui commençaient à se transformer en jungle) adorait lâcher des vannes absurdes sans aucun sens, le plus petit aimait plus l'art de la blague acide et de la punchline qui faisait mal par là où ça passait. Mais qui étaient les autres enfants qu'ils avaient réussi à embarquer dans leurs délires proprement « halloweenesques » ?

En premier, il y avait François Theurel. Lui, c'était un mec assez gentil mais plutôt bizarre, qui passait son temps à se promener avec des objets étant rattachés aux cimetières et avait de légers problèmes d'intégration sociale (il prétendait que ces objets lui parlaient). Mais sa passion pour le cinéma permettait d'avoir avec lui d'érudites conservations. Point commun qu'il partageait avec Victor Bonnefoy, qui était d'un caractère plus confiant et avec une coupe de cheveux aussi bordélique que celle du petit Antoine. Alexis Breut, s'il devait être un cliché de _teen movie_ à la con, ce serait une combinaison de 2 clichés : l'intello timide (mais sans lunettes) et le petit gros. Il y avait également Christopher Prost. Même s'il se prenait toujours la même vanne selon laquelle il serait le fils d'Alain Prost, le célèbre champion de Formule 1, c'était le plus sautillant, le plus excentrique et désinhibé de la bande. Sa voix aiguë, notamment, était devenue légendaire parmi le groupe, les autres se demandant comment il avait réussi à ne pas se casser les cordes vocales. Et enfin, Rudy Molinillo. Un petit gars qui s'animait tout le temps quand on parlait de musique et qui confiait régulièrement aux autres son rêve de devenir disquaire.

« Hé, hé, Mathieu, Mat' !, tenta de dire Alexis d'une voix épuisée alors que tout le monde courait. Où tu nous emmènes ? Déjà qu'on est super loin de l'hôtel, si nos parents apprennent qu'on est partis sans eux, on va se faire incendier ! »

« Tranquille, Alex ! C'est Halloween et j'ai trouvé un super lieu, répondit Mathieu.

« Et si tu nous racontais ? Tu ne nous as même pas dit où on allait. Si on n'en sait pas plus, comment on peut continuer à vous suivre, toi et Antoine ! »

Le petit châtain soupira. Cela devait bien faire une bonne quinzaine de fois qu'on lui posait cette question. Et une bonne quatorzaine de fois qu'il l'éludait. Mais il n'allait pas pouvoir l'éluder éternellement. Il se résigna donc à s'arrêter.

« Bon, bon, d'accord. En fait, j'ai récemment entendu parler d'un genre d'affaire, un truc paranormal, parapluie, parapente, je sais pas vraiment. »

« Elle est nulle, cette blague sur les mots « para ». »

« Oui, je sais. Mais apparemment, pour expliquer réellement, y'a des journaux qui parlent de… ce nouveau groupe de musique, Gorilla, un truc comme ça. »

« Gorillaz, corrigea Rudy.

« Ouais. Et de leur grande maison, qui serait complètement vide car ils seraient partis en tournée. »

« On va s'introduire dans une maison vide appartenant à un groupe super célèbre ? C'est pas cool. »

« Allez, Chris ! Il paraît qu'on peut y trouver plein de choses trop _dark_ ! Des zombies comme ceux des films, des versions mâles des jumelles de _Shining_ , des hommes nus hystériques ! »

Un silence assez gênant suivit cette « révélation ».

« Donc, en fait… c'est une métaphore pour dire… que tu aimes les hommes ?, demanda François.

« François… lis mieux les journaux. Je sais que tu comprends pas bien l'anglais, mais franchement… Ils expliquent tout le bordel. Mais pour en revenir à ce que je disais, ce grand lieu est sombre, y'a plein d'histoires qui s'y racontent comme quoi le lieu serait hanté, ce sera parfait pour cet Halloween ! »

Et sur ce, il se remit à courir. La lumière faite sur cette réunion, le petit groupe se remit en course, en tentant d'ignorer les feuilles et le vent froid qui se faisaient de plus en plus envahissants. L'ambiance était silencieuse (à part les bruits de pas) et personne n'osait rien dire. De manière générale, il y avait une certaine appréhension par rapport au fait d'aller, même pour un simple Halloween, s'infiltrer (on peut dire ça comme ça) dans un lieu qui leur était des plus inconnus. Ce fut quand ils virent à quoi ressemblait le lieu que leur crainte se dirigea dessus.

Tous les clichés du parfait lieu de film d'horreur. Une gigantesque demeure grise et froide avec pour seules lumières celles qui émanaient des fenêtres. Lumières jaunes et n'ayant pas l'air de forcément promettre de la sécurité à tous les coups. Et de plus, un immense cimetière (aussi immense que ma b**e ! /SBAFF/) se tenait entre eux et la fameuse demeure. Non, vraiment tout pour plaire.

« C'est sûr, c'est beau pour habiter, tenta Rudy. Mais personne ne releva.

Puis, avec toujours la même appréhension, ils grimpèrent toute la colline et montèrent, montèrent, montèrent… jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ils puissent entrer dans l'étrange lieu. Le hall était tout simple, pas de grande excentricité à part le juke-box « Groovy Bones » et le grand panneau « Kong Studios » qui les accueillit.

« Bon, les gars, reprit Mathieu, j'ai une idée de ce qu'on peut faire. Il y a plusieurs pièces qui doivent être intéressantes à visiter, je suppose. Je propose qu'on se sépare pour aller voir… ben, aller voir ce qu'on verra. Avant ça, ça vous pose un problème de partir seul ? »

Là, généralement, un être humain sensé aurait répondu que cela serait sûrement plus prudent de visiter tous ensemble, mais était-ce de la fierté mal placée ou un désir de prouver on ne sait trop rien ? N'empêche que personne ne fit d'objection. Le groupe se sépara donc, partant dans des voies diverses.

Et bien qu'Alexis eut fugacement l'impression de voir une silhouette jaune et noire de singe en tenue de cosmonaute, il écarta vite ça de sa tête. Cela n'était sûrement que lui qui voyait mal…

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **Mine de rien, c'est quand même la première fois que je réécris vraiment en profondeur un fichier Word. Et personnellement, la nouvelle version que je suis en train de construire me plaît déjà bien plus que le prototype bien raté qui était présent jusque-là. J'essaierai de poster un second chapitre aussi vite que possible, cette fois-ci.**

 **En attendant, n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir et la petite visite sur le compte de Theta and Koscheii !**

 **Tshaw !**


End file.
